This invention relates to a vacuum coffee maker.
The construction of a conventional vacuum coffee maker is to be described referring to FIG. 10. In FIG. 10, reference numeral 101 indicates a first container (flask) wherein water (or boiling water) 102 is received, reference numeral 103 indicates a second container (funnel) wherein a pipe 104 is vertically mounted on the bottom and a filter 105 fitted to the inner bottom thereof, and reference numeral 106 a cylindrical gasket provided for the funnel 103 with which the gasket 106 is sealingly inserted in the flask 101 by press-fitting the gasket 106 deeply inside the opening of the flask 101. FIG. 10 illustrates the state in which the boiling water 102 in the flask 101 has been forced upward into the funnel 103 due to the increase in pressure inside the flask 101, therefrom a coffee solution 102a inside the funnel 103 is retrieved into the flask 101 by way of the filter 105 and pipe 104 when the state of negative pressure is returned due to the fall in temperature inside the flask 101. Then, the coffee solution 102a in the flask 101 can be poured into coffee cups, etc. after the funnel 103 has been drawn from the flask 101.
In use of the conventional vacuum coffee maker, a funnel even in the hot state after the extraction of a coffee essence must be drawn from a flask by a bare hand because of the funnel having no handle, which, however, has not been a favored way in handling the vacuum coffee maker because of a possibility of hazards such as burn. To solve such a problem, it is conceivable to provide a handle for each of both flask and funnel However, the flask is subject to slip and drop from the funnel, thereby resulting in breakage on the ground, when only the handle on the funnel is handled after the only provision of the handle for the flask and funnel. This is because of the funnel having only been inserted in the flask with a gasket interposed therebetween.
Also, there is such a problem that a large quantity of force is required for drawing the funnel from the flask because of the construction of the conventional coffee maker having the funnel which is simply inserted into the opening of the flask whereinto a cylindrical gasket is deeply inserted so as to seal the funnel and flask, which may be a critical matter especially when the inside of the flask is in the state of negative pressure immediately after the extraction of the coffee essence.